Anything for you
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Essa é uma songfic que fiz dedicada a Lily!Espero que todos gostem, quem quiser saber algo sobre minhas outras duas fics, no final há um aviso... Bom é isso...


**Antes de começar queria dedicar essa songfic a alguém muito especial, minha grande amiga... Lily, beijos fofa, essa é para você!**

Anything for you

**(Qualquer coisa por você)**

_Por.Amanda-chan_

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me _

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

**(Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar-me a você **

**Pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer**

**Para me encontrar,**

**Venha e encontre-me**

**Nada está o impedindo de liberta-me)**

Nunca imaginei que me separaria de você, pensei que sempre a teria do meu lado, esperava que sempre continuássemos assim, entretanto eu não podia esperar por outra coisa, você sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu não percebia que era à você que meu amor pertencia, porém continuava a acreditar que ele era de outra mulher, aquela sacerdotisa que uma vez eu amei...

Eu faria de tudo para provar a você que sou seu... Provar a você que meu amor lhe pertence.

O mundo que você imaginou para nós, provarei ser diferente, vou mostrar-lhe que sou mais compreensivo do que você imaginava... Mas isso só vai acontecer se você voltar para os meus braços e me libertar desse arrependimento que me cercou desde que você foi embora por aquele poço.

Um poço que certo dia me trouxe a vida e agora exige leva-la embora, o poço que me ligou a você e agora faz o impossível para separar-nos.

Não posso mais viver sem você, depois que descobri o teu sorriso, me tornei dependente dele, e agora não sei viver sem vê-lo.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me _

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

**(Eu acreditarei**

**Em todas as suas mentiras**

**Apenas finja me amar **

**Finja**

**Feche seus olhos**

**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)**

Eu acreditarei em tudo que você me disser, eu farei tudo que você quiser, entretanto não me deixe, não quero ser sozinho novamente, eu só quero ter o brilho do teu olhar.

Eu acreditarei em todas as suas mentiras, mesmo que não me ame, apenas finja me amar, quero viver o sonho de te ter ao meu lado.

O sonho que sempre tive mais nunca reparei... Agora corro atrás dos meus erros e tento te recuperar... Somente você... Não quero te esquecer... Não posso te esquecer...

Feche seus olhos, imagine qualquer um, eu serei o que você quiser, eu farei o impossível para ter você novamente, desde que você deixou essa Era eu só penso em você, e isso me fez perceber que a você que meu amor pertence.

_Have you left to make me feel anymore _

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

**(Você teve de partir para que eu sentisse algo mais**

**Só existe você e a cada dia eu preciso mais**

**Se você me quer**

**Venha e encontre-me**

**Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, apenas diga)**

O único meio que você arrumou para me mostrar que esse sentimento existia dentro do meu peito foi me deixando e agora realmente percebi, de um jeito que eu não queria ter descoberto, não longe de ti...

Queria ter descoberto isso ao teu lado, para poder te amar, só existe você na minha mente e a cada dia necessito mais de ti. Teu cheiro não me foge da lembrança e a cada dia que passa imagino você mais distante, por que não tento me aproximar?

Será que existem tantas barreiras que possam me fazer desistir? Nada poderá me impedir...

Se você ainda me quer, venha e me encontre, não há nada que te empeça... Se existe algo que eu ainda não fiz por você me diga e eu farei, eu farei de tudo para tê-la novamente ao meu lado...

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me _

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

**(Eu acreditarei**

**Em todas as suas mentiras**

**Apenas finja me amar **

**Finja**

**Feche seus olhos**

**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)**

Te amar não foi minha escolha, mas te deixar partir foi meu maior erro... Agora sofro pela escolha errada que tomei.

Andar sob a folhagem verde da floresta já não é a mesma coisa sem você, o luar refletia sua pura luz no rio e não me mostrava o mesmo brilho que encontrei no teu olhar. Não adiantava mais procurar, jamais encontraria um brilho tão semelhante...

Retorno ao lugar onde te deixei partir, onde minha vida se esvaiu, onde me esperança se tornou mais forte... Minha ultima barreira, meu ultimo sonho, a única coisa que me mantém de pé, essa esperança que eu sei que enquanto eu te amar não vai me abandonar...

Não quero acreditar nas suas ultimas palavras... Não quero perceber que me esqueceu, que já não me ama, não quero me encontrar com você para saber que você me esqueceu...

"O amor não pode ser compartilhado por uma só pessoa, Inuyasha... E quando eu perceber que meu amor já não existe no meu peito e voltarei só para revelo, não para te amar, mas sim para lhe contar que encontrei a felicidade..." seu sussurrar ainda rodeia em minha mente, tua voz ainda se manifesta nos meus devaneios...

Mesmo que agora você não me ame mais... Finja me amar...

Feche seus olhos e eu me tornarei o que você quiser...

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me _

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

**(Eu acreditarei**

**Em todas as suas mentiras**

**Apenas finja me amar**

**Finja**

**Feche seus olhos**

**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)**

Apenas feche seus olhos e diga o que você espera de mim... Eu acreditarei em tudo que me disser, em todos os meus sonhos e no teu amor...

Apenas finja me amar e me torne assim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Olhar para essa dimensão negra que tantas vezes você atravessou, só me traz recordações que eu quero que sempre me acompanhem...

Dar as costas a um sonho é algo que já não posso mais fazer, tento-me a ir te buscar, será que depois de tanto tempo ainda está brava? Não, já tentei milhões de vezes e a única coisa que consegui foi me jogar no chão... Por que você tinha de lacrar esse bendito poço?

Por que a esperança não pode me deixar em paz? Olhar para esse poço só me lembra você.

Meu coração se acelera semelhante ao seu como muitas vezes já presencie, e me pego, mais uma vez, de pé, sobre a borda desse poço, tentando-me a me jogar, e aceitar esses sentimentos que cada vez mais me dominam...

Se não for agora, não será jamais! Minha ultima tentativa e o fim das minhas esperanças...

_Anything for you_

_All without your hurt inside_

_Will never, never die_

_I'll be, anything you need_

**(Qualquer coisa por voc**

**Tudo sem você me magoar**

**Desejo nunca, nunca morrer**

**Eu serei, tudo que você precisa)**

Eu faço e sempre farei tudo por você, não vou mais te magoar, te deixar imaginar que não te amo... Porque eu sempre te amarei e sempre estarei ao teu lado...

Para a minha felicidade desta vez não colidi com o duro chão desse poço, enxergar através das penumbras que me rodeiam só me mostram meus mais negros sentimentos.

Magoa, dor e saudade...

Olho para cima me permitindo ver somente um pequeno facho de luz e como no fim do meu túnel vejo novamente a esperança iluminando meu solitário caminho. Eu quero te reencontrar...

Salto para a borda do poço reconhecendo a Era que ela vive, fecho meus olhos inspirando o ar ao meu redor e reconhecendo seu doce cheiro que jamais me abandonou.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me _

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

**(Eu acreditarei**

**Em todas as suas mentiras**

**Apenas finja me amar**

**Finja**

**Feche seus olhos**

**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)**

Em pequenos paços, para um grande recomeço eu caminho em direção ao local onde teu aroma me leva, olho para cima percebendo a fraca brisa balançando meu cabelo e tocando meu rosto.

A luz do teu quarto está apagada, mas eu ainda sinto teu cheiro lá. Salto até a janela e percebo que você está dormindo, me aproximo lentamente e cauteloso, não quero te acordar, sua face tão suave enquanto dorme, parece não se preocupar com nada a sua volta.

Toco levemente seu sereno rosto tomando cuidado para não te arranhar com minhas garras, sua pele tão macia, desço lentamente os dedos pelo seu rosto e toco seus lábios tão rosados.

"Kagome" um pequeno sussurro escapa dos meus lábios, o suficiente para faze-la despertar.

Seus belos olhos azuis me encaram, no fundo daquele belo mar percebo a surpresa e felicidade que sentia.

"Inu..." não a permito terminar sua frase colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios... A única coisa que quero é te reencontrar...

"Eu quero encontrar a felicidade ao teu lado... Kagome... Eu fui tolo em pensar que não sentia nada por você quando na realidade meu coração lhe pertence, não sei se ainda sente algo por mim, mas eu só quero ter o brilho dos teus olhos sempre ao meu lado..."

"I-Inuyasha..." sua voz soou suave e embargada pelas lagrimas que agora corriam pelo seu belo rosto.

"Não chore, um sorriso fica muito mais belo nos teus lábios..." ela secou as lágrimas e subitamente me abraçou, meus sentimentos se confundiram, não soube qual deles manifestar, assim, somente retribui seu abraço enquanto ouvia seu coração acelerado.

"Inuyasha... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar, deve ser um sonho, um sonho do qual nunca irei me esquecer..."

"Se for um sonho desejo nunca mais acordar..." ela me abraçou mais forte enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ela se separou somente um pouco, o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus intensos olhos azuis sobre mim.

Ela lentamente aproximou seu rosto corado de mim, deixando poucos centímetros de distancia, eu podia sentir sua respiração quente e seu suave toque na minha pele, quando já não restava mais espaço para nos separar rocei meus lábios nos dela e a beijei intensamente, permitindo que minha saudade fosse embora, ela envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços, segurei sua cintura.

Após algum tempo nos separamos, e ela me abraçou forte eu retribui aquele ato desesperado.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta..." ela falou após algum tempo.

"Eu também... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você... Kagome..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**YO MINNA! **

**Ai, vejamos, tenho varias coisas a falar... Queria agradecer a Lily, por tudo que tem feito, muito obrigada miguinha, espero que tenha gostado dessa songfic que eu escrevi para você, sei que não sou uma grande escritora mais escrevi essa fic com muito carinho...**

**Queria aproveitar essa oportunidade e fazer uns pequenos avisos: **

**Sei que estou muito atrasada com as minhas outras duas fics (Amor é para sempre e Guerra de sentimentos) eu realmente sinto muito! Mas esses dias não tenho conseguido escrever absolutamente nada...**

**Ando com grandes muralhas para o mundo da imaginação (XD) eu prometo me esforçar para escalar essas muralhas, mas a verdade é que não tenho conseguido muito sucesso esses dias, já comecei o novo capitulo de AÉPS, e se Deus quiser conseguirei terminar esse mês.**

**Bom, GS ainda está parada, não escrevi nada mais tenho grandes idéias o único problema é expô-las (sabe, elas são tímidas) **

**Peço desculpas aos leitores que após esse meu comunicado devem estar a ponto de me matar, contudo tenho mais um truque nas mangas... Se me matarem como saberão o final das histórias? Hahaha! Então terão de aceitar e conviver com essa autora meio piradinha que eu sou. **

**Bom, depois de informar tudo e espero que essa pequena songfic repare meu erro... de não ter escrito absolutamente nada além desse negocinho que vocês leram. ¬¬"**

**Mil beijos para todos**

**°°Amändä-Chän°°**


End file.
